


A Message from Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is also a transmed, HANK IS TRANS AND MAD, Hank Anderson Being Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson is a trans transmed, IM HAVING AN AN ANEURYSM, IT AINT THAT DEEP SIS, Other, PLS GET A GRIP AND GO OUTSIDE, STOP GETTING OFFENDED BY A PIECE OF FICTION, Trans Hank Anderson, and so is hank, and this exists BECAUSE some of yall dont get that, basically anyway, briefly mentioned, but its set COMPLETELY outside of the detroit: become human universe lol, gavin is like, im just trans and mad, so yh lol, thats the tea, this isnt hankcon btw, this isnt serious btw, together theyre the gruesome twosome, transmed gruesome twosome, well it kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank is the transgender transmedicalist your parents warned you about and he's here to spill facts, not tea.





	A Message from Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> if this hurts ur feelings then lol sucks to be u ig, suck my toes

Hank doesn't know how he got there but there he is, at a table on his own in front of about a hundred or so people from all walks of life. Everyone's looking up at him like he's the second coming of Christ about to dish out some teachings which is at least slightly nerve-wracking for the older man but he can deal with it. It wasn't a huge venue, just a university auditorium but nonetheless Hank hated it.

Being the only transgender man currently working with the DPD he'd been told to do a panel-conference-Q&A thing at some LGBT event to show that the DPD are inclusive. Hank wasn't so fond of the idea because 'why does my opinion matter more than anyone else's?' but Connor convinced him to do it, telling Hank that 'the people attending would take on of their own more seriously than- lets say, Detective Reed.' which is true, regardless Hank still wasn't a fan of this idea but he wasn't going to make a big song and dance about it.

"Right," Hank starts, "I'll be real with ya, I don't wanna be here." he admits, making vague gestures to the table as he spoke, "But here I am anyway. I'm supposed to be answering questions on behalf of the DPD since I'm a little more 'informed' on these subjects, so if you line up beside the lady down there with the microphone you can ask any questions you may have for me or the DPD." He explains, pointing his hand towards said lady with the microphone.

Hank gives it a minute for all the people with questions to line up, it's mostly young teens and young adults lining up which Hank subconsciously notes in the back of his head. The woman with the microphone looks up at Hank and he gives her a little nod so she hands the microphone to the first person in line.

"So are you like- part of the LGBTQQIP2SAA+ community? Or have they just sent a random person to answer questions?" A girl asks.

Hank sighs internally and takes a moment to process what he just heard, 'the what community?' he assumes her question was asking if hes LGBT when he answers, "Uh, yeah. If you didn't know already I was born in the wrong body and all that shit and got the whole surgery a while back. Been doin' HRT for the past... 20 to 30 years? God knows now." 

The girl nods slightly, she seems displeased with this answer and Hank speaks again, "Is there any follow up question or is that it?" He asks.

"No, that's it. I was just checking for everyone." She answers, a little smug. That irks Hank a little but ultimately he just shrugs it off.

The next few questions were relatively normal, is he treated differently because he's transgender? What are people's attitudes towards it? Does the DPD's health insurance cover surgeries and HRT? Those types of questions.

A few questions later a short girl with bright blue hair, circle-frame glasses and a very... questionable fashion style with a bright pink crop top, pastel blue short shorts and pink fishnet tights gets the microphone, Hank could feel this question coming from a mile away.

"So this is a more personal question but do you believe that you can be transgender without dysphoria?" She asks.

The older man KNEW this question would pop up somewhere, "No, I don't." He answers quite bluntly, "I don't get why someone would claim they don't have dysphoria and then get surgery or start HRT. They both fuckin' suck and I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy."

The girl seems beyond offended, "But I'm a non-dysphoric trans boy and I'm valid! I can't wait for T and top surgery!" she counters, her face was something to behold.

"Look, I ain't here to go around and decide who is and isn't transgender but it's a fact that you can't be transgender without dysphoria. At it's core top and bottom surgery are mutilation and should only be preformed if absolutely necessary, you shouldn't be gettin' these things just because you feel like it. Same goes for hormones, I mean- the reason I need to inject testosterone into my thigh everyday is because I don't produce it naturally because I'm biologically not supposed to. I started HRT and got top and bottom surgery because my dysphoria was impacting my mental health so fuckin' badly that if I didn't get any of them soon- I dunno where I'd be today."

"Yeah but-! But not everyone hates themselves! Not everyone is the same as you!"

"I'm not saying every transgender person is, I'm saying that these treatments are crucial for most transgender people and that you can't just get that shit done because you feel like it." Hank reasons, the annoyance in his voice rising. "At the end of the day being trans makes you mentally unhealthy, that's just how it is. It's not beautiful or quirky or trendy; It can and does ruin peoples lives hence the 41% suicide rate among transgender people." Hank makes some gestures with his hands as he collects his thoughts, "It's a mental illness! A mental illness that could lead to suicide if not treated with surgeries and hormones and even then! After all the surgeries and years you've been pumping hormones into your body it can still lead to suicide! Why? Because it's a mental illness, a mental illness that fucks with your head even after everything is said and done because that's just how shit is."

The girl goes to speak but Hank cuts her off, "Look, if you're wantin' to just stand around and argue with an old man who's been through every kind of treatment he possibly could then I'm gonna have to stop you there. I'm not one to stop dialogues but I have a gut feelin' you're gonna say something that more than a few of the people here will have an issue with, including myself. Just- go home and do some soul searchin', kid, maybe you'll find that you do suffer from gender dysphoria and that you've just been misinformed this whole time. But hopefully you'll realise you're just a girl who likes fuckin' with gender roles, y'know? It's okay to be comfortable with your sex, no one's sayin' it isn't. So just calm down and do whatever, yeah?" 

The girl hesitates before swallowing her pride and letting out a huff before leaving the auditorium, a couple cheers are heard from around the auditorium and Hank lets out a sigh. This is why he doesn't publicly fuck with LGBT politics. Ever. It's an absolute killjoy topic but he guesses someone has to bite the bullet and talk about it sometimes, no matter how dumb it is. 

Part of Hank was hoping the girl would've understood where he was coming from and be more civil with him so it was a bit disheartening that she left as pissed off as she was when Hank answered her original question. But that's just how things are sometimes, no matter how understanding or civil you try to be people will always have some sort of issue with you or something you've said, which Hank isn't new to obviously but it's disheartening nonetheless. 

Hank answers some more questions, all relatively simple with simple answers before giving a little speech he was required to on behalf of the DPD. After that he ended it off rather bluntly and then left the stage, his crowd applauding politely. The older man leaves the university building and finds his car in the car park before getting in and beginning to drive home. Connor calls him shortly after he starts his car and Hank puts him on speaker.

"Lieutenant!" Connor chirps.

"What do you want?" Hank asks, genuinely confused.

"I wanted to see how the conference went, Lieutenant." The android confirms.

Hank groans, running a hand through his tangled hair, "It was alright I guess. Got a real dumb question and basically had a debate with a teenager."

"Oh." Connor breathes, "Care to explain in any greater detail."

"A kid asked if I believed you need gender dysphoria to be transgender and I answered how anyone with more than two brain cells would." Hank states bluntly.

"Oh dear." Comes Connor, "And how did that go?"

"I gave my reasons and the kid ended up leavin' all huffin' and puffin'." The older man shrugs, "The rest of the questions were pretty normal and reasonable though, which is good because I can't deal with all this far-left shit and that's comin' from someone who would be considered left leaning."

Connor stifles a little laugh at Hank's comment, "I'll leave you be then. Drive safe, Lieutenant."

Hank smiles slightly, "Will do, Con. Also I'm not done on this whole dysphoria thing, when I get back you better get your ass ready."

"I don't see why that would be necessary."

"Oh shut up, will ya?" Hank mumbles, "You know what I mean."

"Yes. Sorry, Lieutenant."

"God damnit- I've told you a million times, call me Hank outside of work!"

"Right. Of course, Hank."

"There ya go! Soundin' more human already." Hank jokes.

Connor rolls his eyes and sighs briefly, "See you when you get home, Hank."

"Yeah, bye." Hank replies, his smile slowly fading as Connor hung up and he continued to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for coming to Hanks TEDTalk
> 
> didnt proof read and dont intend to LOL


End file.
